Lionien Välillä
Lionien Välillä is the Finnish subtitled version of Between the Lions. The show premiered on September 4, 2000 on MTV3 and Yle. Episodes Season 1 # Pecosin lasku puhdistaa länteen (Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West) # Kadonnut rock (The Lost Rock) # Pieni iso hiiri (Little Big Mouse) # Ken viljelijän palapeli (Farmer Ken's Puzzle) # Tähdenlennot (Shooting Stars) # Kana humala (The Hopping Hen) # Koskettamalla kuu (Touching the Moon) # Poika, joka huusi susi (The Boy Who Cried Wolf) # Sumea karhu (Fuzzy Wuzzy, Wuzzy?) # Lionelin sarvet (Lionel's Antlers) # Laivaan! Laivaan! (To the Ship! To the Ship!) # Kappale, jossa on korkit (The Chap with Caps) # Pandoran lipas (Pandora's Box) # Lionelin suuri pakopaikka (Lionel's Great Escape Trick) # Keitossa on lentää (There's a Fly in My Soup) # Popcorn-popperi (The Popcorn Popper) # Jotain epäilyttävää (Something Fishy) # Halaa, halaa, halaa! (Hug, Hug, Hug!) # Pippurin laastari (The Ram in the Pepper Patch) # Pippuripippuri (A Peck of Peppers) # Makkaran nenä (Sausage Nose) # Punainen hattu, vihreä hattu (Red Hat, Green Hat) # Onnekas ankka (The Lucky Duck) # Vanha mies (The Old Man) # Kuningas ja hänen haukka (A King and His Hawk) # Myrsky, joka tekee niistä juoksun (The Roar That Makes Them Run) # Takaisin, Takaisin (Piggyback, Piggyback) # Kettu ja varis (The Fox and the Crow) # Jättiläinen vs. Poikasta (Giants and Cubs) # Charlie Parker soitti mussiikkia (Be Bop) Season 2 # Surullinen isä (The Sad Dad) # Humph! Humph! Humph! (same translation) # Hyvä siemen (The Good Seed) # Icarusin siivet (Icarus' Wings) # Zoop! Zoop! (same translation) # Napsauta napsauttamalla (Clickety-clack, Clickety-clack!) # Runouspäivä (Poetry Day) # Bobby Robottipaikka (Bobby the Hopping Robot) # Opettajan lellikki (Teacher's Pet) # Viimeinen Cliff-Henkari (The Last Cliff Hanger) # Kivien vaiva (Pebble Trouble) # Voi kyllä, se voi! (Oh Yes, It Can!) # Viisi, kuusi, ohdake (Five, Six, and Thistle Sticks) # Hyönteisten parta (Bug Beard) # Junat ja aviot ja sateiset tasangot (Trains and Brains and Rainy Plains) # Etsinä! Etsinä! Etsinä! (Quest! Quest! Quest!) # Hämähäkki ja valhe (The Spider and the Lie) # Miksi paavianin ilmapallo meni kaboomiin! (Why the Baboon's Balloon Went Ka-boom!) # Mutta, äiti, mutta... (But, Mama, But...) # Shakespearen unelmat (Dreaming Shakespeare) # Rotat! (Rats!) # Piipittää! Piipittää! (Tweet! Tweet!) # Hyvää yötä, ritari! (Good Night, Knight!) # Shakki sotku (The Chess Mess) # Lopeta tuo kana! (Stop That Chicken!) Season 3 # Heinäpäivä (Hay Day) # Siat ovat runsaasti (Pigs Aplenty) # Mitä papukaijat tarvitsevat (What Parakeets Need) # Liian viileä (Too Cool) # Et voi tarttua minua! (You Can't Catch Me!) # Wolfin kosto (Huff and Puff) # Ulkoavaruudessa (Out in Outer Space) # Auta! (Help!) # Kaksi vuohia, yksi takki ja yski vene (Two Goats, One Coat and One Boat) # Herkkuja! (Treats!) Season 4 # Taide (Art Party) # Kasvaa, harjaa, kasvaa! (Grow, Mane, Grow!) # Kolme vuohaa ei odota (Three Goats No Waiting) # Askel askeleelta (Step by Step) # Tanssi älykkäissa housuissa (Dance in Smarty Pants) Season 5 # Siat, Siat, Siat!/Kolme pientä porsasta (Pigs, Pigs, Pigs!/The Three Little Pigs) # Porkanan siemen/Tyhjä potti (The Carrot Seed/The Empty Pot) # Siivet/Mitä laatikossa on? (Wings/What's in the Box?) # Täthien suihku/Kaksi kuun ja yksi laguuni (A Shower of Stars/Two Moons and One Lagoon) # Kultaiset lihalliset palkinnot (The Golden Meaty Awards) # Tänään, klikkame ja moo/Pieni punainen kana (Click, Clack, Moo/The Little Red Hen) # Sylvester ja maaginen pikkukivi/Kaipaan sinua, haiseva kasvot (Sylvester and the Magic Pebble/I Miss You, Stinky Face) # Maukas juusto/Leijona ja hiiri (A Tasty Piece of Cheese/The Lion and the Mouse) # Earl on Lilian viileä/Kun olin viisi (Earl's Too Cool/When I Was Five) # Se on punainen! Se on vihreä!/Jooseflla oil pieni päällys (It's Red! It's Green!/Joseph Has a Little Overcoat) Season 6 # Rouva McNosh ripustaa pesuna/Knuffle-papu (Mrs. McNosh Hangs Up Her Wash/Knuffle Bunny) # Lampaat aluksella/Mississippi Skip ja hänen merirosvolania (Sheep on a Ship/Mississippi Skip and His Pirate Ship) # Yo! Joo?/Erittäin kova, erittäin iso, hyvin metalli (Yo! Yes?/Very Loud, Very Big, Very Metal) # Korjaan Anthony/Jamika Louise James (I'll Fix Anthony/Jamaica Louise James) # Pete's Pizza/Pygmalion (Pete's a Pizza/Pygmalion) # Täällä tulevat ulkomaalaiset/Abiyoyo (Here Come the Aliens/Abiyoyo) # Kuningas Midas/Likainen haiseva kuningas (King Midas/The Dirty Smelly King) # Kylä juustoa ja leipää/Varastetut tuoksut (Cheesybreadville/Stolen Smells) # Koyooti ja kani/Piparkakku-ukko (The Coyote and the Rabbit/The Gingerbread Man) # Vuohi takissa (The Goat in the Coat) Trivia * The series has subtitled in 6 seasons. Category:International Between the Lions Category:Undubbed Songs